1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry processing device, and more particularly, to a laundry processing device including a regulating unit for opening and closing an opening part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laundry processing device refers to an apparatus for washing or drying laundry. The laundry processing device uses liquid detergent or powdered detergent when doing laundry. When using the liquid detergent, the user attaches a separate container to a detergent box and stores the liquid detergent therein. The stored liquid detergent is dissolved in washing water introduced from the outside, and supplied to a drum and a tub. However, the user has to use the container every time the user wishes to use the liquid detergent. Also, the user needs to detach the container from the detergent box to keep the container in other places after using the liquid detergent.